warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alas afiladas relámpago
| rarity = Raro | transmutable = false | autoDrops = auto }} Alas afiladas relámpago es un mod de aumento de warframe para Alas afiladas de Titania que aumenta su velocidad de vuelo y cadencia de fuego cuando se usa Encantamiento, Tributo o Linterna Estadísticas Adquisición *Este mod se puede obtener al alcanzar el rango de Flawless en el Sindicato Nuevo Loka, o el rango de Exaltado en el Sindicato Velo Rojo, y consumirá para su adquisición. Notas *When the bonuses are active, an aura showing the percentage of the given boost and remaining duration is visible on the top right corner next to the health and shields bar. *The bonuses wears off as soon as Alas afiladas is deactivated. *The flight speed and fire rate bonus stack up to 4''' times, regardless of fuerza de habilidades. The duration of the augment stacks up to '''4 times and any further ability casts after reaching 4 stacks will only refresh the duration. **Flight speed and fire rate bonuses are affected by fuerza de habilidades and effect duration is affected by duración de habilidades. *The mod also affects the attack speed of Titania's Heavy Blade, the Diwata, even though it's not mentioned in the mod's description. *The bonuses are affected by Poder ascendente y Conversión de energía for as long as Alas afiladas is active as long as it is cast when their buffs are active. Consejos *Building for fuerza de habilidades synergizes well with Titania's Habilidades and allows this augment to further increase the already high DPS of Dex Pixia. **Inversely, very high fuerza de habilidades can make Titania fly so fast that it would be too difficult to control, causing her to bump into obstacles and injure herself. Errores *Because Alas afiladas Blitz's bonus also affects Diwata's attack and animation speed, it is possible to incur unusually large amounts of collision damage if a melee attack sends the player towards an object. Maximización Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link in the collapsible menu to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces drain to '''1.78' energy'' and increases augment boost duration to 16.48 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to '''6.25' energy and drain to 1.25 energy''. **Reduces augment duration to 3.2 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **''Reduces Dex Pixia and Diwata damage to 64 and Razorfly Drone damage to 32'' and flight speed and rate of fire boost to 10%. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases Dex Pixia and Diwata damages to '''596.8' and Razorfly drone damage to 298.4'' and increases flight speed and fire rate boost to 68.25%. **Without Conversión de energía, increases Dex Pixia and Diwata damages to '''516.8' and Razorfly drone damage to 258.4'' and increases flight speed and fire rate boost to 55.75%. **''Increases cost to 38.75 energy and drain to 7.75 energy'' and reduces augment duration to 6.6 seconds. NOTE: Italic refers to the base ability of this augment. en:Razorwing Blitz Categoría:Titania Categoría:Mod de aumento